The Boy That Broke Pan
by Beatles-McLennon
Summary: Backstroy for 'Charming wasn't that complicated'. This is the story of Pan and the prince.


Years ago, more for Charming than Pan as Pan had lived for hundreds of years so a mere ten or more meant nothing in time, on Neverland-well no it didn't really start on Neverland, it started in the Enchanted forest (as did everything).

Charming-just a young 15 year old at this point-was sick of his life at home, oh he loved his mother there was no mistake but being a farm boy all his life…it didn't appeal to the young boy like it used to, he didn't something else. So the young Shepherd did what every boy did at least once in their life-he run away. Far from his home and into the forest that surrounded it.

Hours later David finally stopped and took a breath. He leant against a Tree and was surprised when he saw a hole near the base.

'Looks like an oversized Rabbit hole' The Farm boy thought.

David put his hands on either side of the hole and leant into it slightly to get a better look. No Rabbit David knew of could have made such a hole. The young boy leant in more and the ground under his right hand caved it. David gasped and tried to lift himself up but his hand fell into the hole and his body followed.

"Shit" David swore to himself. He leant up on his elbows and looked around him.

How the fuck did he end up on a beach?

"That's it, I've gone insane" David knew he had. He knew he fell into a Rabbit hole (or whatever the hell it was). David's eyes widened.

"I'm dead"

David let his head fall back onto the sand and he groaned loudly. He was dead. He fell into a rabbit hole and died.

"I'm dead!" Davis yelled into the sky in frustration.

"You don't look dead to me" A voice chuckled behind him.

David whipped his body around to the noise and was surprised to see a boy (probably only a year or two older than himself) standing not too far away from where David was. The Boy was thin, tall and he was wearing dark green clothes (like leaves David thought), he had a menacing face but his smile was gentle so David wasn't sure if it was a genuine one.

"Who are you?" David asked hesitantly.

"I should be asking you that. This is my Island after all" The boy grinned in an amused manner.

"This is your Island? You can't own an entire Island" David protested finding this boy not in the least bit amusing.

"Oh but I can" The boy crossed his arms and grinned at David in a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"So I'll ask again-" The boy's smile faded and he walked towards David. By this point David was standing trying to look confident in front of the strange boy. "Who are you?"

David gulped and he crossed his arms, putting on a strong face he said.

"David. And you?"

The boy raised his eyebrow but chucked again.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan"

"Well…that's good. But-but I should get going-"

"How did you get here?" Peter interrupted the stuttering farm boy.

David blushed and forced out a nervous laugh.

"Well I-I well it's funny actually" David lifted his head and looked at the Pan boy and blushed darker. "Well, I fell through a Rabbit hole"

Pan stared at David without saying anything for a while. It was silent until Pan began to smile in pure, childlike amusement.

"What?" he laughed rather rudely. "A Rabbit hole? How could you manage that? David, you truly are something" Pan smirked finding David's situation very funny.

David crossed his arms and glared at Peter. What right did he have to laugh at him? Anyone could fall through Rabbit holes, it wasn't that funny.

"Would you like to come back to my camp with me?" Peter's voice broke David out of his thoughts. David looked at Pan and saw the older boy holding out his hand with a smile.

"Your Camp?" David questioned looking at Peter's hand cautiously.

"My camp." Peter repeated. "The lost boys"

The name didn't sit well with David. The lost boys. He wasn't lost; he knew where his home was he just needed a way to find it. He wasn't lost, far from it.

But something in Peter's smile made David trust him (just a little bit), David knew he shouldn't but he took Pan's hand.

Pan laughed loudly and tugged David into the forest.

That's where the story really started to get going. It wasn't till years later when it started to end.

David swung his legs back and forth while he was sitting in a large tree. He leant back against a branch and pulled his dark brown cloak tighter around his body. He looked down and saw a Rabbit hole. David's head started spinning and felt his eyes begin to close.

"What's wrong, Davy?" David opened his eyes and saw Felix looking up at him, his blonde hair sticking out his head and falling over his concerned eyes.

David thought for a moment. What was wrong? He didn't feel whole, David felt as though there was something missing.

"Nothing" David mumbled before he jumped out of the tree and headed back to camp. He didn't to talk with Pan.

"Peter" David called when he entered Pan's hut.

"Hey" Peter greeted his friend with a smile. "What's-"

"I can't see her face" David interrupted.

"What?" Peter asked feeling very confused.

"My mother, I can't see her face anymore Peter" David explained. His mother had begun to slowly fade from his memory over the last 4 years and it made David panic. He couldn't be like his father and just leave his mother, could he?

Peter's smile faded and began to panic too. David wanted to go home.

"You don't need her anymore" Peter tried to convince the young boy. "You have Felix-all the lost boys" Peter gulped and took a step closer to his friend. "You have me. You don't need her, David."

David clenched his fists and his thoughts walked back to the Rabbit hole he saw while he was sitting in the tree.

"You're right" David forced out. "I don't need her" David couldn't believe what he was going to do.

Peter's smile appeared back on his face and jumped and ran to David grabbing his hands and spinning him around in a childish dance.

"Yes! I knew you'd understand" Laughed Peter.

"I'm going to bed"

David left and even though Peter knew he shouldn't he let all his doubt fall out of his mind.

David felt tears fill his eyes as he gently took off his cloak (a gift he had received from Felix three years earlier), he slowly slipped into his old Farmer clothes he had arrived in Neverland wearing. He unsheathed his dagger and laid it down on his bed.

A tear fell from David's eye as he walked out of the lost boy's camp.

"What are you doing?" Peter Pan asked when he found David staring into the Rabbit hole intently.

"I've never noticed this was here before" David said vacantly.

"David what are you doing?" Peter asked, panic seeping into his voice.

David turned around and looked Peter in the eye. Peter knew.

"No one leaves Neverland without my permission" Peter yelled, his hand flew to his dagger on his hip and he glared at David.

David turned his face back to the Rabbit hole and let the tears fall. He didn't worry about the possibility of Peter killing him with that dagger because David knew Pan; he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

So he jumped.

"DAVID!" pan yelled, he ran to the Rabbit hole and threw the dagger at the ground upon seeing it disappear.

"Fuck" he swore. He punched the tree and bit his lip trying to hold back what Peter knew were tears.

Peter Pan never saw David's tear stained face.

"Oh mother!" David cried. "I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long!"

"Oh dear boy, why are you sad?" Ruth questioned her nearly hysterical son.

"Why? Oh but I've been gone for so long. I nearly forgot about you" The blue eyed boy sobbed.

"It's only been a few hours, Love" Ruth soothed, patting her sons head and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Hours?" David asked.

"Yes" Ruth laughed gently.

David laughed but then in a slipt second memory he thought of Felix, Neverland, The lost boy and he thought of Peter and David cried.

"It's felt like years" David sobbed out in a laugh.

"He's not coming back then?" Felix asked Peter while holding David's cloak tightly in his hands.

"I want him dead" Peter muttered darkly.

Pan had a weakness now. David. And he couldn't have a weakness.

He wanted David dead even if it broke his heart.


End file.
